


向心公转

by beiyi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiyi/pseuds/beiyi





	向心公转

「世上万物向心公转 陪我为你沉淀」

展耀睡着的时候总会显得比平常更像一只猫。他侧脸陷入柔软的被子里，连平常抿着得嘴角弧度也变得缓和。

白羽瞳就这么站在旁边看着他的睡脸出神。耳边还恍惚着展耀陷入沉睡之前说的话。仿佛还能看见展耀他眸子里隐晦着璀璨的星河闪烁，像是美不胜收的景色，声线带着绵软沙哑，却意外动人，但从这张嘴里说出的话却十成的伤人，明明柔和的像是要说起黄昏后河边的微风或者是清晨朝霞落在他脸上的暖色，一字一句却将白羽瞳冻在原地。

“小白，我们已经分手了，你没必要这样。”

所谓分手不过是把一颗心扯成了两半硬生生血淋淋的掰开来给所有人看，亦或者给自己看。白羽瞳和展耀活过的大半辈子都密不透风的交织在一起，从儿时的玩伴，到最好的朋友，后来又成为了恋人，但昨天他们又退回到了朋友的距离。

告白的人是白羽瞳，分手的人是展耀。

或许就连开始或者结束这段关系，他们俩也要一人一次才觉得公平。只是展耀尚未说出口的许多话，他觉得也不必再提及。比如他也很喜欢白羽瞳，对于白羽瞳的依赖成为自然，再比如，展耀根本不想和白羽瞳分手。这些话在昨天他自己提出分手之后，都被他咽了回去。隐晦又深沉的爱意若在离别后说起，倒像是挽留，倾诉，会把自己仅有的骄傲毁的一干二净。

展耀就记得昨天的一个片段场景，地点是自己挑的，办公大楼的顶楼天台，虽然寒冬但港区温度依旧温和，就像这只老鼠一如既往对着自己的表情。白羽瞳站在自己对面，右手撑着腰撩开外套，是他习惯性的动作，舌尖潦草的舔过下嘴唇，露出一个晦涩艰难的笑容，像是嘲讽般抿出一个，“好”字。

分手之后两个人甚至还礼节的拥抱了一下，展耀嗅到了白羽瞳身上和他自己同一款浴液的香气，慢慢飘散在空气里，又缓缓的落下，好像让展耀的一颗心也跟着一起落了地，沉重又支离破碎的往下坠。

这世界上没有这么多十全十美的感情，也没那么多顺风顺水的人生。

可确实会有至死不渝的爱情。

白羽瞳对展耀，早就跨过了所谓普通朋友的界限，他是冲动热烈的性格，若是想到什么就会积极实现，破案如此，生活如此，唯独在处理和展耀的关系时，变得细致起来。好像他所有的耐心都悉数给了同一个名字，无论是在展耀沉睡时脱下外套披在他身上带起空气的细微流动，还是伸手将展耀护在自己身后半步时坚定的眼神，亦或者是餐桌上永不重复的各色海鲜；所有的一切都镌刻着展耀两个字。

像是白羽瞳自己拿刀，在漫长又短暂的二十几年人生里，把展耀刻进他的骨血，揉进他的皮肉，烙在心口里，灼灼发烫。

他太过纵容展耀，像是纵容着猫咪踩在他心口来回折腾，又像是纵容情人缱绻伸出手指试探底线。那么他的底线就是展耀，也只会是展耀。

展耀提出分手让白羽瞳诧异，却依旧能保持风度的和他拥抱，展耀身上是干净的清香，似乎比浴液的味道清浅一些。白羽瞳不敢久抱，怕自己的肢体语言或者强撑的神情出卖了自己，天长日久的相处，他和展耀太过了解彼此，甚至一个眼神就能窥探到彼此的内心，但在这件事上他确实不知道展耀的想法，他不知道，他也不想分手，但展耀的眼神太过诚恳，白羽瞳听见自己哽在喉间未曾出声的叹息，变成了一个凉薄的“好”字。

也不过就一晚的时间，今早上班的时候，SCI的众人发现白sir和展博士并不如往常一样并排走进大门。白sir来的格外早，展博士则是踩着时间点姗姗来迟，靛蓝色的风衣一角掠过大厅，伴随着“碰”的一声又消失在副组长办公室。

直到中午，白羽瞳试探敲了敲副组长办公室的门，心里盘算着以探讨刚刚结案的报告怎么写这个理由邀这只猫一起吃饭，才发现展耀晕倒在办公室里。

白羽瞳不记得自己是怎么送展耀去医院检查的了，他回过神来已经盯着惨白的墙面发呆半晌，墙上留着一个黑色的污渍，看久了像是漩涡，让他无法自拔，可能会失去展耀，这个设想仿佛排山倒海般袭来，瞬间淹没他的理智乃至灵魂，白羽瞳窒息着闭上眼睛。

医院的检查结果很快，展耀得了KLS，也就是俗称的“睡美人症”，身体其他功能正常，但会经历神智不清、定向感错乱以及全身倦怠感或者情绪淡漠等等一系列情绪和精神上的变化。所以昨天展耀其实就已经发病了，只是他自己无法控制情绪向阴沉面蔓延，对着白羽瞳说了分手。

医生安慰白羽瞳，这种病多发在青少年时期，而且8-12年之后会自动消失，患者平常和正常人一样生活，只在受到某件事诱发病症之后才会陷入睡眠，期间会短暂、轻微的醒来，多加照顾，或许会缓解症状。

白羽瞳将展耀搬到床上的时候，展耀出现了第一次清醒，他记得自己已经和白羽瞳分手，却不记得自己是怎么从办公室回到家里，只来得及叹了一句，又陷入沉睡。

这病其实是展耀在出国的时候染上的，日夜颠倒的钻研学术，只是为了将难以企及在大洋彼岸的发小抛在脑后，将自己对发小已经变质的感情仓皇的掩盖起来。可展耀研究心理学，却没法控制自己的心一步一步走进名为“白羽瞳”的漩涡，向心公转，浮浮沉沉，绝望又无助的挣扎在其中。最终他染上了这个病，埋头在寝室睡了十一天，等他清醒的时候发现自己将房间的矿泉水和零食都扫荡一空，明明是还没拆封的笔记本，写满了胡言乱语的爱意，没有指明对象答案却呼之欲出。展耀大约明白了自己的内心，只是被这感觉挟着，不愿面对。

只是这病在他回国加入SCI 之后从未出现过，  
白羽瞳也无从知晓。

白羽瞳不敢离开他身边，展耀睡着的时候他就坐在床边，到了傍晚，展耀出现了第二次清醒。这次清醒的展耀和之前很不一样，暮色透过窗户干净明亮的镀在他的眼睛里，却像是烧着了一团火，白羽瞳只来得及伸手拥抱住这只猫，身体也随之热了起来，脑海里却清醒的浮出医生最后的嘱托，“在发病时，有些男性会发生过度的性冲动”。

“展耀，我后悔了，我不该答应你分手。”

白羽瞳多半时候不会直接念着他的名字，他对展耀有花样百出的称呼，从年幼的“小展哥哥”到现在的“展博士”、“猫”，但白羽瞳每次念他名字的时候都有种字正腔圆的正式感。在危急关头，亦或者像此刻，在床上。

展耀的左手被白羽瞳粗砺的手指攥着，往他身上贴。说实话展耀并不喜欢这种完全被白羽瞳牵着鼻子走的感觉，该是猫性作祟，展博士把纤细的手往回抽了一下，换来的是白羽瞳稍稍用力，把展耀的手完全压在他的腹肌上。隔着衬衣，还没有被汗水打湿却早已经熏染情欲的肌肉，充满野性原始的冲动隔着皮肤也酣畅淋漓的传达了出来。

能把人逼到崩溃的蛮横无理，也是想让人臣服脚下的完美性感。

他和展耀每次性事更像是你来我往的交锋，是情欲和理智来回较劲，是主导权的争夺，他用吻融化展耀的防备，却不可能让骄傲的猫臣服，尤其是今天，展耀根本不知道自己在做什么。他几乎是扯下了自己的衣服，骑在白羽瞳的胯上，居高临下的看他，带了几分倨傲得意。

黄昏的暮色将展耀的身子轮廓模糊成琥珀色泛着澄澈的光泽，美得像一件艺术品。展耀似乎觉得冷了，微微抬起头，下颌和喉结的曲线镀着橙色的暖光，引得白羽瞳低头去品尝。舌尖扫过劲瘦的曲线，展耀的皮肤因为暴露在冷空气中起了一粒一粒的疙瘩，粗糙的贴着舌头，刮擦出潮湿的热度。展耀像一只晒足午后太阳的猫咪，眯着眼睛，轻轻叹了一口气。

展耀呼出的几缕满足，挟着迫不及待，焦灼的蒸发在空气里。

白羽瞳打断了他稍稍抬起腰身，准备用手指替自己扩张的动作，展耀的眼眸含着混沌的光看向白羽瞳。下一秒，润滑剂冰凉的管口就抵在了他微微紧缩的后穴，过分多的膏体被挤出来，遇见展耀身体的热度很快化作油亮亮的一片，挂在那儿几欲滴落。展耀此刻因为病症，身上每一寸皮肤都在渴求着欲海沉沦，攀附着春情。白羽瞳的手指讨巧的开发着肠肉深处，往常咬牙切齿都不肯出声的猫咪，发出了带着哭腔又舒爽的声音。

“小……小白，快进来。”

展耀仅有的一点儿理智都在与病症搏斗，他的身体违背自己意愿的燃起欲火，将灵魂焚烧殆尽，随着白羽瞳手指的动作，上下起伏配合动作，细腰在白羽瞳视线里起伏，粉白得一片，香艳无比。展耀扶着白羽瞳的肩膀，一次一次用力坐下又抬腰起来，好让他的手指能更舒服的肏着自己。过多的润滑剂被手指肏了出来，顺着他的腿根往下淌，展耀越发觉得光用手指无法疏解这股邪火，他抬了抬腰躲开白羽瞳的手指，双手环住白羽瞳的脖颈，稍稍扬起下颌示意白羽瞳可以进入了。

猫就是猫，就连请求也能下达成命令，但转瞬之后，展耀就被白羽瞳的硬挺狠狠的教训了起来。

这大概是展耀头一次被白羽瞳肏的这么凶，脸上分不清是泪水还是汗水一股脑的被昏暗的最后一缕暮色描摹成情欲的光泽。有一会儿展耀都被艹到恍惚产生了白羽瞳打算把他囫囵吞下，和着血肉一起蚕食的错觉。

但展耀终究是爽透了舒服了，连自己大脑都渗出了汗水，变得更加的混沌。

两个人做了一夜，展耀早晨彻底清醒的时候，几乎连手指都动不了，身上倒是干净清爽，但大腿根被白羽瞳昨夜咬出的牙印还在隐隐作痛。就算展耀失去了在病症期间所有的记忆，但也能推断出自己干了什么。他叹了一口气，摸到床头的手机打算给自己请个病假，白羽瞳推门进来了，手里拿着他第一次发病写下那些胡言乱语的笔记本，早就不知道被他塞在哪个角落的笔记本落在白羽瞳手上这点，就足够让他炸毛，不知从哪儿生出一股顽强的意志力，展耀挣扎从床上坐起来，伸手去抢。

但他真的小看了白羽瞳的身体素质，脚刚踏在地毯上一用力，酸软的感觉传遍全身，他就可耻的倒在了白羽瞳的怀里。

“猫儿，你这么喜欢我，怎么还要和我分手？是怕拖累我，还是怕会有一天永远的失去我？”

“我有说要跟你分手了吗？”

“那就好，因为我永远都不会和你分手。”


End file.
